The present invention relates to a multiple entry locking system.
Gate latches, hasps, chains, and other such devices, together with their accompanying padlocks, are widely used for securing gates and doors to prevent unauthorized access to equipment and buildings. Many prior art systems do not provide a method to allow multiple users to gain access at a single locking point while maintaining security. Where standard gate hardware is installed, there is no way of using more than one padlock. Locking padlocks together in what is known as a daisy-chain configuration is rather complicated, and often misunderstood and used incorrectly.